


Jade of Blight manor

by JahanamQueen



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Underage Sex, a little rapey, one sided crush, some confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahanamQueen/pseuds/JahanamQueen
Summary: Luz always liked Amity and decided to stop by Blight Manor to see her but what happens when Emira is the only one home?(Idk I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Emira Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130
Collections: Lumity





	Jade of Blight manor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, you saw the tags and warnings so don't be shocked by what you read. Anyone who read my past works will know this is a bit different from the dark stories I normally do.  
> Enjoy!

Luz didn’t know how she got in this situation, she was just passing by the Blight manor and thought it would be nice to visit Amity, Emira answered the door and was happy to see Luz. She invited her in and took her to her room, then later told her Amity wasn’t home. That’s when the witch did a spell that tied Luz to the bed…

"Emira….please you know I like Amity.”

"Shh, little human, just relax," Emira whispered libidinously. The older witch ran her hands down Luz’s body causing the younger girl to shudder in discomfort, Emira leaned down to press her soft lips to the Latinas cheek, Luz shut her eyes and bite her own lip to avoid letting out a moan and thrashed against the rope that held her to the bedpost, Luz was almost surprised that Emira didn't get mad at her for this, she looked...aroused. Emira’s gold eyes were filled with lust and she had a sinister look on her face, it creeped Luz out. “You’ll enjoy this, Luz. I know you will, so calm down." The twin stated casually as if she found no issue in what she was doing despite her expression showing a different side to her tone.

"Emira," the human pleaded. "P-please, you’re Amity’s sister and I think you’re cool and all but I-I don't want-" she broke off with a sharp gasp when she felt something touching her womanhood through her jeans. Luz struggled against whatever was happening and raised her head to see Emira’s fingers were rubbing her sex, making the Latinas knees tremble reluctantly.

Luz gulped and shuddered when Emira slides her hand down Luz’s pants and one of her long, malleable fingers was pressed into her opening, making the girl whimper and tremor. Emira smirked and planted a kiss on Luz’s tan neck, which sent a weird sensation down the girl’s body, it left her feeling confused. The jade haired witch caught sight of this and grinned. "You know, human," she whispered, her tone affectionate and taunting at the same time. "I think I know why you like Mittens so much.” Emira kissed her lips and Luz clamped her eyes shut as the witches finger rub something that made her cry out.

"My sister is a very hard and controlling witch, albeit a strong one at that and I think that rubs you a certain way. You see her pretty face and cold glares and you just want her to pin you down and fuck you hard. You want to be used and abused by Amity then want her to cuddle with you right after like you meant the world to her," the older witch kissed Luz again, this time brushing her tongue on the girl's lips, which made the girl whimper. " What's more, I can give you that, I guarantee. I'll hold you tight and lovingly right after, you would like that wouldn’t you?"

Luz was stunned by what Emira was saying, she didn’t know what to say to the smirking witch, Luz blushed in embarrassment and looked away to avoid eye contact. "Emira," she whimpered, Luz gasped when the witch inserted another finger inside her, Luz’s legs spread unintentionally and Emira grinned wickedly down at the girl.

“Emira…please…”

  
"Yes I know," she cooed. "You want me to touch you, right? You like this a lot," she pulled Luz into another searing kiss, shoving her tongue into the girl's mouth and quickly dominating, Emira then sucked on the bottom of the girl's lips before pulling away. "I can fuck you much better than Mittens ever could," she shoved her fingers up, using the third finger to massage Luz’s clit roughly and Luz cried out, struggling around in her bonds, the harsh rope digging into her soft and sensitive wrist. Luz hadn't even thought of Amity like that since she started to attend Hexside, the twins and her friends Willow and Gus have all been hanging out with her so much, it been distracting her from her one-sided feeling towards Amity, and she admitted that she liked to be distracted from that. Deep within her thoughts, something reminded her that she could easily get out of this position, but instead of trying to scream or craving a glyph into the wooden board behind her, the human found herself moaning and clamping down on Emira’s fingers.

Emira slapped Luz across her face, sending a jolt of pain through the girl's face and she whimpered. "You little whore," she scolded, striking the girl again, hitting her face softly this time. "I didn't give you permission to do such a thing. You lay still and let me do the work, understand?"

Luz made a whining sound and the witch jammed a third finger into her core causing the human to jolt in shock by the sudden action, her walls clenched and the burning desire overtaking her caused tears to spill from her hazel eyes. But she liked it, Luz didn’t want to admit it but she was starting to enjoy this. Luz was beginning to get aroused by the stimulation, she felt herself getting wet and she was starting to breath harder. The mad little gleam in Emira’s gold eyes caused Luz to blush, she felt embarrassed she was enjoying this. Her juices ran from her slit and slowly trickled on the sheets. Luz tried to remind herself that she didn’t like Emira, yes she found the jade haired witch very attractive along with her twin brother Edric, but she only ever caught feelings for Amity, but....she liked what Emira was doing to her. Luz liked the way the older witch looked at her as she started fingering her and Luz let out a moan. As pathetic it made her feel, Luz liked the sadistic smirk on Emira’s face. Emira kept a fast pace as Luz felt something building up inside of her, it made her body feel hot and Luz found herself getting lost in the feeling, she was breathing hard and moaned a few times when she felt this pleasure almost hitting a peak Emira pulled her fingers out of Luz’s wet sex and the feeling was gone, Luz whined and rose her head to meet Emira’s taunting gaze, staring in disbelief and distress at Emira denying her an orgasm, the Latina almost wanted to cry. Emira hummed in acknowledgment of her cruel actions and brought her wet fingers to the trembling girl's mouth. "Suck," she prompted demandingly, "I just needed to prepare you, I can’t let you finish just yet."

"What?" Luz whispered perplexed, after realizing what the older witch meant her eyes widened in horror. "N-no Emira, I never had—.” 

"I know you’re a virgin," Emira said bluntly, her expression didn’t seem bothered by it. "I didn’t expect you to be experienced."

Luz was first shocked by her words then it turned to anger, why did she say it like it meant nothing? Was Emira just going to fuck her then throw her aside? The thought angered Luz, the girl renewed her struggles against the binds in an attempt to get away from Emira.

"What are you doing?" Emira inquired, she looked surprised by the human fighting back.

"I don't want you to be my first time!” Luz spat, there was hurt in her eyes as tears were forming. "You can’t just take me because you wanted to, I’m not some weak little human, so untie me now!”

Much to her shock, Emira laughed. She brought her hands forward and unbuttoned the girls pants before pulling them down and grabbed her bare hips, Luz who was crying, started to struggle against Emira’s grip for some time, trying to kick the jade haired witch until she got tired and gave up, allowing Emira to lay her still on the bed.

"Calm down, human," Emira giggled amusingly, "I wasn’t taking advantage of you. All I was saying was that I knew you were a virgin. I know what I'm doing." She brought her hands up to the girls face wiping a tear away from the younger girls eyes and stroke her face affectionately, noting the hurt look on Luz’s face

"Aww Luz~” she cooed teasingly, if not tauntingly. "Did I make you cry?”

Luz sniffled and looked away from her deliberately.

"Aw," Emira said again, less teasing as she smiled warmly at the bounded girl. "I’m sorry, you’re just so fun to tease."

She sniffed again and looked at the witch from the corner of her hazel eyes. Emira smiled in amusement and brought her fingers to Luz’s lips, where the girl wrapped her mouth Emira’s finger and began to suck, Emira pushed her finger in deeper the Latina’s mouth causing her to gag. the tips of her fingers brushing the back of Luz’s throat. When she choked loudly and made her discomfort known, Emira removed her finger and brought them down to her wet opening.

"Mm, after I’m done preparing you, I’ll let you pick the strap size, sound good?"

"The what?" Luz gulped, but she was quickly silenced by the gag latched onto mouth that Emira summoned, she made a muffled sound of protest but under the witches' grin, she relaxed into the mattress and watched her anxiously. She smirked at Luz wickedly and then slouched down the bed so she was sitting in between Luz’s legs. Emira tsked impatiently when she saw that Luz shut her legs in a nervous manner.

"Tsk Tsk, This won’t do," she scolded, she sighed disappointingly and began to remove her clothes. Luz's face fluttered, Emira had a gorgeous body, as if an artist had sculpted it, her shoulders and abdomen were lean and her breasts were stunning and her nipples were pink and erect with the excitement between her legs from what she was doing this to the human. Emira made quick work of removing the human's shirt and then ran her pale hands over Luz’s tan breast down to her thighs, noting Luz’s perky nipples.

Emira thought Luz was really adorable when she’s tied up and vulnerable, with that red gag between her lips and those rough bonds holding her tightly onto the bed. So beautiful, the way Luz can no longer struggle with her, how the human had given into her and now watched her with wide, watery hazel eyes.

"Come on cutie," she whispered, smirking. "Relax, I can’t have you going dry on me and I don't think you want your first time to be unpleasant."

Luz’s eyes widened even more and she spread her quivering legs for the older witch, panting against the red gag. Her smirk widened and she brought her fingers down to Luz’s womanhood, Emira kept her eyes on the girls face as she slipped her finger in, fingering her open and making sure not to accidentally break her hymen while she worked the girl into a withering state, her cute, whiny little noises made through the gag, noises that aroused Emira, how could she not tease her?

"I think you’re ready now, Luz," Emira said, and Luz cut off mid moan, her eyes indicating she was nervous. "Shh, it’s okay," she whispered reassuringly, even though Luz hadn't said anything, she could tell the human was anxious. Emira got off the bed and pulled out a brown box and set it on the bed. She smiled fondly as she opened it and started digging through the box that looked to be neatly set until she found what she was looking for at the bottom. Emira unzipped a small bag and removed several interesting items that looked very intimidating to the virgin girl on the bed. Emira held them up for Luz to see and smiled sweetly at her. "Which one would you prefer I use on you, my sweet little human?"

Luz’s hazel eyes scanned back and forth between the two different kinds of strap-on held in the witches hands, the human stared in confusion at the items, she couldn’t even tell much of a difference between the two besides obvious size distinction. Emira laughed in amusement and put the smaller one away, grabbing a small tube of lube. Despite Luz already being wet, Emira decided taking extra precaution was needed.

"Believe me, this one will be best for your first time," she said comfortingly as she kneeled on the bed, she gave Luz a reassuring look before looking down to adjust the straps around her hips and waist, then centered the actual piece she used to fuck with. Luz’s entire body was trembling and whimpers were falling from her gagged mouth, her adorable eyes watching Emira nervously as she opened the bottle of lube and poured some of it onto her hand, making sure she was nicely coated. She wiped her hands on the strap and got into the position between Luz’s legs, then leaned forward, her breasts brushing Luz’s flustered face as Emira did a spell to undo the gag.

"Do you want this, Luz~?" she whispered teasingly, sitting back on her hips and rubbing the tip against Luz’s yearning sex, Luz moaned when she felt it rub against her entrance and then blushed, doing her best to avoid her golden eyes to avoid as much embarrassment as she musters.

"Yes," Luz croaked, Emira moved her hips a little forward, teasingly rubbing it against her entrance without penetrating her causing the girl whimpered. "I wa-want it," she whispered.

Emira moved her other hand up and squeezed Luz’s undeveloped breast making her gasped, her back arching into the touch and letting out a loud cry. "What do you want exactly?" the jade haired witch demanded excitingly.

"I um…I want-" Luz stuttered, "I-I want to be fucked."

"Mmm?" Emira teased, grinning amusingly at the human, squeezing her breast once again and making her cry. "I didn't catch that, mind being specific, cutie?" 

Luz moaned impatiently and her face was lightly slapped, she gasped and moved a bit, wanting to be slapped some more, anywhere, it felt so nice when Emira treated her like that, Luz secretly wished Edric was here too, also treating her like his twin sister was, mostly because she knew that they wouldn’t really try to hurt her.

"Please…fuck me, Emira," Luz whispered, and Emira smirked, bringing the dildo forward and gently pressed it into her virgin entrance, Luz whimpered and gasped as it stretches her, struggling against the bonds as tears gathered in her eyes from the burning stretch, her hands gripped the rough prickly material of the ropes and was gasping helplessly, wanting Emira to let her adjust and not wanting her to at the same time.

Luz’s eyes shut tightly and she squirmed, trying to adjust to the thick girth that was stretching her open. "It hurts," she whimpered, and a tear slipped down her cheek. The Latina felt Emira’s fingers on her cheeks, wiping them away, heard her soft voice comforting her tenderly, “Shh, it’s okay, it always hurts the first time, it will pass,” Emira leaned down and gave Luz a gentle kiss on her lips. Luz still managed to keep her legs spread and tried to relax, Emira looked down to see trickles of blood on the dildo, her hands slipped down from the younger girls face and rubbed her hips, urging her to relax and loosen around the toy inside of her. Luz breathed weakly, trying to keep her heart rate in check.

When Luz finally adjusted and told Emira she could start to move. She was gentle the first few minutes into the intercourse then started to thrust harder and harder. Luz went completely limp on the bed, moaning and sobbing as Emira was ramming into her aggressively, the wetness of the toy digging into her insides roughly made Luz lose herself in the feeling. Her fingers dug into the bounds holding her hands in place, the material tugs into her wrists, dragging the skin red and raw as she fought against it. She clamped down on the toy as she was being fucked with. Even without being told, Luz would have guessed Emira may have already fucked other girls, she fucked the Latina hard, always knowing where she was sensitive, where she yearns for the sharp pleasurable touch, Emira played with Luz’s breast, groping them or playing with her nipples, pleasuring her with her sharp thrusts. At one point Luz opened her eyes and stared up at the beautiful witch, even in this situation Luz had to admire how beautiful Emira was, sweat gathering at her forehead and sliding down her face, her golden eyes staring dreamingly into Luz’s, her breasts bouncing every time she thrust inside of her. As far as Luz could tell, the only thing pleasuring Emira at the moment was watching Luz withering at her mercy and it got the girl even more aroused, even quicker to her release.

Luz never thought she would lose her virginity to her crush’s sister because for goodness sake, she was in love with Amity, but she loved what Emira was doing to her, and she loved the way the witch looked at her and loved the way she spoke to her, maybe she even loved Emira a little bit too, and more in the friend way she thought of. Didn’t they call it _‘friends with benefits’_?

Luz thought she only liked Amity, but Emira could be the exception to this, maybe because the way they were having sex might cause some emotional attachment or that’s what Luz heard of anyways, or maybe because...she did like Emira. She didn’t know why she couldn’t have fought back harder, maybe a part of her wanted this to happen all along but she wanted Amity to be her first time, not Emira. She didn’t know anymore.

Emira’s face was inches away from Luz. In a lustful state, Luz leaned her head up and roughly kissed the older girl, Emira kissed back and shoved her tongue in her mouth and dominating Luz's tongue without much of a struggle. She kept the kissing going for a minute until pulling away and leaving a string of saliva and Luz breathless. She was thrusting harder and faster, Luz was panting, the feeling was incredible, the pain passed some time ago, leaving Luz melting into the pleasure Emira was giving her. Luz felt the same build-up she felt when Emira was fingering her, the hot intense pleasure was building up and she can only hope Emira wouldn’t pull out and deny her the bliss once again. "Mmm, ah I’m gonna….oh God…ah Emira!" Luz cried as she reached her peak, her lips were bitten red and tears were covered on her face, Luz cried as she came on the dildo. When Luz was able to open her eyes she saw Emira looked like she was in the aftermath of an orgasm, did she also finish? Judging by her expression it seemed like she did, her face was red like she was blushing & her pointed ears were down with a satisfied expression. Emira was panting hard and her hands trembled as she took the toy out of the Latina. There was some blood on it, reminding Luz she had lost her virginity to Emira. The witch nudged it out of the way as she threw herself down next to Luz and removed the strap-on. She threw it to the side, let down her braid fall over her shoulder, and then did a spell to untie the younger girl. Luz’s arms were sore and her wrists were rubbed raw but she never felt better than when Emira made the ropes disappear and, as she promised, she pulled Luz to her and held her tightly, the Latina’s brown-haired head resting on her breasts, Luz mewled into her skin, her body twitching from the sensitivity.

"Mm, did you enjoy it, Luz?" she whispered sweetly.

“Yes,” Luz replied still out of breath, nuzzling into Emira’s breast. “it was intense but I liked it.”

“I told you that you would, there’s more I could show you, but maybe another day,” Emira chuckled and gently kissed Luz on her head. Luz gulped and her stomach spun excitedly, there’s more? another day? As in...they’ll continue doing this? However, before Luz could ponder about it further, Emira pulled her chin up to her and covered the Latina’s mouth with hers in a hungry searing kiss. Their lips crushed together, after sex their kisses felt like Luz was walking on air. It was amazing, the way the witches lips connected with hers Emira’s mouth was so warm, the caress of her lips softer now than Luz would have thought of before, did kissing after sex always feel this good? Luz opened her mouth with a low moan and allowed Emira’s tongue access. Emira pulled away and planted another kiss on the girl's cheek before cuddling with her once again. In the embrace, Luz felt at ease. Her chests rising and falling against Emira’s warm body, their breaths in unison, Luz felt relaxed. She glanced at the window and saw it was already dusk. Luz snuggled closer to Emira and shut her eyes. She was glad she stopped by Blight Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't intend to make this a series unless I get another idea (which is unlikely)it's called Jade of blight manor because Emira's hair is jade and they're at blight manor (duh) this was the best title I could come up with at 1 AM.  
> so tell me your thoughts below.


End file.
